Miracle In December
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] I stop time and go back to you. I open your page in my book of memories. I'm inside of there, I am with you. SongFict Special Ot12. HunHan, GS, Fantasy. Epic Comeback Author HunHan Event.


_**D**__**aisy**__** U**__**niverse**_

_**F**__**or**__** E**__**pic **__** C**__**omeback **__**A**__**uthor**__**Hunhan **__**E**__**vent**_

_**P**__**resent**_

_**. **_

_**Miracle In December**_

**Genre:**

**Fantasy, ****Romance, ****Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lu Han**

**And other**

**.**

**Pair:**

**HunHan**

**.**

**Rate:**

**T**

**.**

**Warn:**

**GS, Typo, DLDR, Messing EYD, Tidak masuk di akal dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Based on EXO MV — Miracle in December**

**.**

_I try to find you, who I can't see_

_I try to hear you, who I can't hear_

_Then I started to see things I couldn't see, hear things I couldn't hear_

_Because after you left, I received a power I didn't have before_

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu, aroma manis dan segar menguar dari sana, River Flows in You mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan. Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar nada yang begitu dia sukai, matanya berbinar cerah dan senyumnya mengembang hangat.

Sebuah hidangan mewah pelengkap makan malam telah Sehun siapkan, lilin-lilin kecil Sehun taruh di beberapa titik dengan chandelier besar di tengah meja hidangan. Lampu Sehun matikan dan alunan musik dia nyalakan. Sebuah nada yang begitu kekasihnya sukai.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dengan penuh kehati-hatian meletakan hidangan di atas piringnya juga piring kosong di sampingnya. Menuangkan tequila pada gelas kosong miliknya, serta gelas kosong milik kekasihnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun pada udara kosong. Tangannya meraih pisau daging dan mulai memotongnya kecil.

"Ya, aku suka." Jawab sosok perempuan yang duduk dengan anggun di bangku yang sudah Sehun siapkan.

Tersenyum manis dan tetap memandang Sehun yang mulai menyuapkan makanannya. Ada rasa rindu yang begitu kuat dalam tatap kosong itu, ada rasa kehilangan yang begitu mendalam.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai? Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertahan lebih lama?"

Luhan menoleh dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada sosok pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya. Senyum itu, senyum yang paling tidak Luhan sukai, senyum getir yang terlihat indah sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Kau." Luhan menjawab.

Luhan tersenyum kecil sembari menatap sebuah foto yang Sehun letakan di antara hidangan.

"Aku suka kau, dan kau yang membuatku bertahan."

Sebuah potret antara Sehun dan Luhan yang mereka ambil saat liburan. Luhan ingat foto itu diambil saat liburan pertama mereka, Luhan yang berusaha menyeret Sehun keluar dari aktivitas sibuknya dan Sehun yang bersikukuh tetap dalam pekerjaannya.

Bertengkar hebat, itulah mereka. Luhan yang berakhir marah dan Sehun yang tidak peduli, namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap pergi berlibur dan kembali berbaikan, bahkan Sehun memberikan Luhan hadiah terindah; ajakan pernikahan.

Luhan tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memandang sebuah cincin yang Sehun lingkarkan untuknya.

"Oh Sehun kapan kita akan bersama lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya seraut lelah dari paras tampan yang bahkan enggan untuk menatap dirinya.

Mata Sehun terpejam lelah, hidangan di piring tidak ia habiskan, hanya menatap sebuah potret yang menangkap satu sosok perempuan cantik dengan senyum cerah dan binar jahil di matanya. Satu sosok perempuan yang begitu Sehun cinta.

"_Aku ingin. Aku begitu ingin."_

* * *

_The selfish me, who always only knew myself_

_The heartless me, who didn't even know your heart_

_Even I can't believe that I changed like this_

_Your love keeps moving me like this_

* * *

"Pantai?" Tanya Luhan, melihat ke hadapannya hamparan biru dengan ombak yang menggulung dan pecah terhempas karang.

Sehun tersenyum, dia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang penuh rindu tempat ini.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukankah tempat ini yang begitu ingin kau kunjungi? Dan bukankah di sini aku melamarmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Satu senyuman ia lukiskan, memandang Sehun dan berdiri di sampingnya. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, jejak kenangan perlahan-lahan masuk di sana.

Mereka yang tertawa bersama, saling berkejaran di atas pasir putih, berseru senang saat tersapu ombak dan memekik gembira kala senja datang.

Meminum kola bersamaan, dan terkadang berebut hingga berakhir saling memagut dan saling mendekap, menghangatkan diri dari sapuan angin pantai. Sehun yang mendekapnya hangat, Luhan yang menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan pria itu dan menikmati senandung yang Sehun nyanyikan untuknya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Sehun bertanya, dia lalu duduk di atas pasir membiarkan ombak datang menggulung kearahnya dan pecah di ujung kaki.

Luhan ikut mendudukan dirinya, dia melihat Sehun yang membuka sebotol kola, memasukan dua sedotan di sana, satu untuk pria itu dan satu untuk Luhan.

"Bersama-sama. Hanya ingin bersama."

Sehun lantas tersenyum miris, menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Angin mendesaukan risau Sehun, debur ombak berlarian mengantarkan kenangan-kenangan lama yang begitu manis namun begitu pahit untuk tetap diingat.

Luhan berdiri, dan memandang hamparan laut dengan berbinar. Dan mulai berlari kecil. Luhan berseru. Berteriak bebas dan tertawa. Dirinya yang memang tidak bisa diam berlarian di atas pasir putih dan terkadang berkejaran dengan ombak.

"Pantai!" Seru Luhan di susul dengan tawanya.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya mencoba memanggil Oh Sehun yang hanya duduk saja.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Luhan, dia malah memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang bertiup memainkan rambutnya. Pria itu meluruskan kedua kakinya, menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. Tak lupa satu botol kola dan dua buah sedotan di sana.

"Di sini menyenangkan? Mengapa hanya berdiam diri saja?" Tanya Luhan kemudian berjongkok di depan Sehun, menatap wajah Sehun dan mendekatkan dirinya.

Sehun tetap memejamkan matanya, dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Aku menikmati, hanya ingin menikmati denganmu, itu saja."

"Jika hanya untuk berdiam diri untuk apa pergi? Kau sama saja membuang-buang waktu." Balas Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia bagiku, karena semua milikku untukmu. Hanya untukmu."

"Bahkan jika itu waktu atau nyawa sekalipun."

Sehun membuka matanya, merasakan getaran ponsel pada sakunya.

"Ada apa," Jawab Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin.

_"Pulang. Aku tahu kau ada di mana."_

Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban membiarkan sosok di sebrang sana melanjutkan ucapannya.

_"Pulang Oh Sehun! Atau aku sendiri yang menyeretmu kembali ke sini!"_

Sehun mendengus kecil. Dia malas untuk berdebat lebih dengan sepupunya, jadi sebelum perempuan itu kembali mengomel padanya sebaiknya dia kembali pulang.

Beranjak berdiri, kembali memandang deburan ombak itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kita pulang Luhan, akan ada banyak waktu untuk kembali berkunjung dan mengenang kenangan lama."

Dengan berat hati Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

_Just by thinking about it, I can fill the world up with you_

_Because each snowflake is your each tear drop_

_The one thing I can't do is bring you to me_

_I wish I didn't have this pitiful supernatural power anymore_

* * *

Sehun berbaring santai pada ranjangnya, kepala dia sandarkan sembari mendekap satu foto kekasihnya, dan bunga Lily putih di atasnya.

Mengusapnya dengan ibu jari penuh kehati-hatian, mengelusnya dan Sehun mengecup dalam potret itu.

"Cantik." Ucap Sehun. "Kau wanita paling cantik yang aku kenal."

Luhan yang sedang bersandar di sebelah Sehun pun tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Apakah jika aku tidak cantik lagi, kau akan meninggalkan ku?"

Sehun tersenyum, bunga Lily putih itu dia hirup dalam-dalam. Kembali mengusap potret milik Luhan dan membisikan sesuatu di sana.

"Kau memang cantik, tetapi aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli seperti apapun dirimu atau bagaimanapun dirimu nanti, aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu."

Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku arra?" Pinta Sehun.

Mengangguk dan menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan kekar itu, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menikmati aroma khas mint milik kekasihnya.

"Tidak akan meninggalkan, akan selalu bersama."

Sehun tersenyum pelan. Menyalakan sebuah lagu, River Flows in You sebagai pengantar tidur. Sehun menyetelnya dengan volume sedang, terdengar lembut dan begitu nyaman untuk meninabobokan.

"Tidurlah. Bukankah ini kesukaanmu? Aku akan menyalakan lagu ini selama yang aku bisa, sampai pagi atau sampai kapanpun, asal kau senang dan bisa bersamaku."

Luhan mengangguk, semakin merapat pada tubuh pria itu dan perlahan-lahan mulai terpejam.

Sehun tersenyum getir. Lagu yang begitu indah dan dia rindukan, namun sekaligus begitu dia benci dan menyakitkan. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kotak hadiah yang sudah Sehun persiapkan.

Tanggal dua puluh empat, ah, Sehun harus segara menyelesaikan kotak hadiah itu sebelum tanggal dua puuh empat, dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

* * *

_The selfish me, who always only knew myself_

_The heartless me, who didn't even know your heart_

_Even I can't believe that I changed like this_

_Your love keeps moving me like this_

* * *

Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol memasuki apartemen Sehun. Jujur Baekhyun merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir mengetahui Sehun kembali pergi ke pantai dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini juga Sehun jarang datang ke kantornya dan banyak meninggalkan pekerjaan di sana, sedangkan perusahaan dalam keadaan banyak masalah.

"Baek tenanglah, Sehun juga temanku. Aku tahu dia seperti apa."

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengusap pundak sempit perempuan itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, hatinya terasa sakit, bukan hanya Sehun saja yang terluka dan kehilangan, dia pun sama, tetapi mengapa Sehun lebih egois dari yang Baekhyun kira.

"Tidak Yeol! Dia sudah keterlaluan. Kau akan membiarkannya seberapa lama? Sampai dia tua? Sampai dia mati atau bahkan sampai dia tidak waras?!"

"Aku tahu dia kehilangan, tetapi setidaknya tunjukan kesedihan yang normal, bukan malah bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menganggap dia masih hidup!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menangkan kekasihnya. Mencoba memberi pengertian dan mengusap punggungnya halus.

"Aku mengerti..."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Dan menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Kau mengerti, tetapi kau memberi Sehun harapan! Kau sama saja."

"Kau lihat ini?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada tiang tempat menggantungkan mantel. "Bahkan dia masih menggantungkan mantel Luhan di sini, seolah-olah Luhan akan memakainya."

"Atau kau lihat itu!" Tunjuk Baekhyun lagi. Sebuah meja makan bekas makan semalam yang tampaknya belum Sehun bereskan. Ada banyak sisa lilin di sana, taburan kelopak bunga serta dua piring yang belum di sentuh sama sekali.

"Bahkan dia menganggap bahwa Luhan menyantap makan malam dengannya!"

"Menggunakan barang-barang Luhan, menyimpan sebagian besar bajunya di lemari. Melakukan penerbangan dengan dua tiket pesawat. Apa itu masih dinamakan baik-baik saja?"

"Sampai kapan Yeol! Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini! Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, namun Sehun masih sama saja, bahkan dia mengirimkan hadiah untuk Luhan, di tanggal kematiannya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Entahlah, aku kasihan pada Bibi melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Memang dia tersenyum dan mengatakan baik-baik saja, tetapi hati siapa yang tidak terluka melihat anaknya menjadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berbicara padanya.

"Tunggulah di sini Yeol. Biar aku yang menarik Sehun kembali ke tempat kerja."

* * *

_Just by thinking about it, I can fill the world up with you_

_Because each snowflake is your each tear drop_

_The one thing I can't do is bring you to me_

_I wish I didn't have this pitiful supernatural power anymore_

* * *

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya. Di sampingnya ada Oh Sehun yang hanya diam berbaring, tidak terpejam namun tidak juga terjaga. Alunan musik River Flows in You masih menggema memenuhi ruangan. Matahari juga sudah cukup tinggi, tetapi Sehun sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak bangun.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, dulu saja Sehun sering memarahinya karena hanya menyetel musik itu dan itu saja. Sehun bahkan dengan tega menghapus lagu itu dari play list musik Luhan, membuang piringan kaset dan bahkan menyembunyikan albumnya. Tapi sekarang lihat siapa yang tidak bisa tertidur tanpa lagu itu? Bahkan Sehun sepertinya lebih parah dari Luhan. Setiap makan, setiap mandi, setiap dia berpergian, akan tidur sampai pagi menjelang lagu itu terus Sehun putar tidak pernah berhenti. Tidak sekalipun, kecuali jika memang Sehun berada di situasi yang tidak memungkinkan.

Luhan bersenandung pelan mengikuti iringan lagu itu, dia memperhatikan Sehun yang hanya diam memeluk sebuah figura dan bunga.

Lily putih.

Luhan membenci bunga itu, bunga itu selalu mengingatkan Luhan akan kehilangan dan perpisahan. Rumahnya akan dipenuhi Lily saat dia kehilangan orang yang dia sayang, saat ibunya meninggal, saat ayahnya dikabarkan hilang, ada banyak sekali orang yang mengirimkan Lily pada Luhan. Namun yang lebih Luhan tidak suka dari Sehun adalah Sehun selalu menyandingkan potret dirinya dengan bunga Lily.

Luhan merapat mendekati Sehun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu tegap itu. Menghirup aroma mint segar di perpotongan otot sana.

Menenangkan dan begitu Luhan rindukan.

Tangan Luhan bermain-main nakal di rambut tebal dan pirang Oh Sehun. Mengusapnya merasakan kelembutan dan rasa hangat di sana. Dulu Luhan jahil sekali, dan sering menyuruh Sehun mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna yang mencolok. Tetapi tetap saja, berapa kalipun Luhan meminta pria itu tidak pernah mendengarkan. Bahkan dengan bangga dan tanpa perasaan Sehun bilang, 'aku lebih suka rambut hitamku, daripada rambut jagung milikmu.' Tapi sekarang lihat rambut siapa yang lebih mirip rambut jagung?

"Tidak ingin bangun hem?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tampaknya nyaman, sembari memejamkan mata dan bersenandung kecil.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja." Bisik Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengusap bahu itu halus,memenyentuh pipi Sehun dan tersenyum sedih. Sehun banyak sekali berubah, pipi ini lebih tirus dari yang Luhan ingat, mata tajam yang Luhan sukaipun kini sudah berbeda.

"Mengapa seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan sedih.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jendela dengan sendu.

"Kau hidupku, dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika satu-satunya cahaya yang kumiliki sudah redup, bahkan padam."

Luhan tidak memandang Sehun tidak mengerti. Dia lantas duduk dan memandang Sehun dari atas.

Tampan. Puji Luhan.

Luhan menunduk, mencoba mengesampingkan rasa malunya dan mengecup bibir Sehun, melumatnya, mencurahkan perasaannya.

Luhan perlahan memejamkan matanya, rasanya nyaman sekali dan enggan pergi beranjak, namun ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar.

Bisa Luhan lihat seorang wanita masuk, rambutnya panjang, wajahnya kecil dan matanya bulat.

" Astaga Oh Sehun!" Marahnya, dia berkacak pinggang.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa dan hari apa?" Omelnya lagi sambil menyibak gorden dengan keras, "matahari sudah meninggi tetapi lihat bahkan di sini masih gelap."

Sehun hanya membuka matanya pelan kemudian berbalik memunggungi.

"Aku tahu. Tidak usah menyeret-nyeret diriku seperti itu."

"Yak, kau pikir kau bisa menghasilkan uang hanya dengan berpangku tangan seperti ini? Ingat Oh Sehun, ada lebih seribu orang yang menggantungkan hidupnya di bawah kakimu. Tapi lihat kau sekarang ini, hanya diam dan bersantai."

"Sekarang bangun dan matikan lagu ini."

Sehun masih enggan untuk bangkit, dia malah menyamankan dirinya.

Luhan membelalak kaget melihat tanpa perasaan wanita itu mematikan musik, menarik kabel gramofon dan bahkan membanting piringan hitam yang begitu Luhan sayangi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" Sehun bangkit segera mencegah Baekhyun yang akan membuang bunga dan memecahkan figura.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun balik bertanya. Nafasnya masih memburu, dia menatap Sehun tajam. Sungguh Baekhyun paling benci melihat Sehun yang benar-benar terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan seperti ini. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin membuat Sehun sadar, meskipun menyakitkan tetapi setidaknya itu lebih baik.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?" Balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau fikir dengan berbuat seperti ini dia akan kembali? Kau fikir dengan menganggapnya ada dia akan tenang dan bahagia? Kau fikir dengan menganggapnya hadir di sisimu itu membuatnya kembali hidup?"

Sehun diam tidak menjawab. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan saat ini, mencoba mengganggap Luhan ada dan memperlakukan seolah-olah dia hidup.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi memang Luhan selama ini hidup di sisinya kan? Selama ini Luhan ada menemaninyakan? Sehun hanya ingin merawatnya, Sehun hanya ingin memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik.

"Aku hanya ingin dia senang dan bahagia." Balas Sehun pelan.

"Kau hanya menyiksanya Oh Sehun. Kau hanya membuat dia terluka." Bahu Baekhyun bergetar dan matanya memanas.

"Kau mungkin kekasihnya, tetapi ingat, aku juga sahabatnya... Aku juga mengenal dia bahkan jauh sebelum dirimu. Kau bukan hanya menyiksa dirimu dengan tingkah bodohmu itu, tetapi kau juga menyiksa sahabatku dengan cara seperti ini!"

Baekhyun kemudian menunduk dan mulai menangis, bukan hanya Sehun yang merasa sedih dan kehilangan, bukan hanya Sehun yang merasa bersalah dan ingin membuat dosa. Tetapi dia juga sama, melihat Sehun yang seperti orang bodoh menganggap sosok itu masih hidup tentu saja itu menyiksanya.

"Dia ada Baek. Dia hidup, dan dia di sampingku."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia sudah tidak ada Oh Sehun! Sadarlah!"

Sehun menggeleng kecil. Tidak, Luhan ada, Luhan selalu di sisinya. Sehun tahu itu karena hanya Sehun yang merasakannya.

"Jika kau menyayangi Luhan. Maka lepaskan foto itu Sehun dan berhenti menganggapnya hidup."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lepaskan foto itu sekarang!"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada foto Luhan, dia takut bila Baekhyun akan merebutnya kembali.

Kesal melihat Sehun yang tampak enggan melepaskan figura itu. Baekhyun bergerak cepat lantas mengambil figura yang Sehun pegang. Sehun dengan cepat menariknya kembali, tetapi yang ada figura itu jatuh, membuatnya pecah dan berceceran di lantai.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera memeluk kekasihnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis tersedu di sana.

Chanyeol menatap penuh sesal pada Sehun, memohon Sehun untuk mengerti mengapa Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Sehun, jika memang ini sulit untukmu, cobalah relakan. Relakanlah dia Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol. "Jika memang bukan demi dirimu, setidaknya demi Luhan. Relakan Luhan, demi dirinya. Jangan menyiksanya."

"Jika kau mencintainya dan menyayanginya. Relakan, dan buat dia tenang dengan kehidupan selanjutnya. Tuhan telah menggariskan takdir, dan kita harus tetap menjalankan hidup kita. Terimalah Sehun, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka berdua pergi keluar dari pintu.

Luhan terdiam di tepi ranjang, melihat pertengkaran itu. Mereka berdua telah pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri yang berlutut memungut pecahan kaca dari figura yang Baekhyun hancurkan.

Dengan telaten pria itu membersihkannya, tidak peduli walau tangannya harus tergores.

Baru kali ini, baru kali ini Luhan melihat Sehun yang menangis berjongkok dengan memeluk foto dirinya.

* * *

_I stop time and go back to you_

_I open your page in my book of memories_

_I'm inside of there, I am with you_

* * *

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Sehun dengan rapih dan gagah memasuki mobil, dengan segera Luhan bergerak masuk. Senyum cerah Luhan sematkan, Luhan sudah tahu kebiasaan kekasihnya ini. Memasuki mobil, memasang seatbelt dan menyetel River Flows in You.

Luhan menoleh heran, mobil sudah mulai bergerak tetapi alunan suara itu belum terdengar. Luhan menatap Sehun, dan pria itu tetap memasang wajah datar kemudian lanjut menjalankan mobilnya.

Mengapa Sehun tidak menyetelnya?

Luhan lalu menoleh, melihat Sehun yang memarkirkan mobil dan mulai beranjak keluar ke kedai tempat dia sarapan. Luhan segera turun dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

"Dua porsi bubur abalon, tolong."

"Ah dan satu americano serta teh chamomile."

Sehun lantas duduk dan menunggu pesanan, dagunya dia sangga dan matanya menerawang ke arah jendela.

Ada banyak kenangan, ada banyak senyum dan tawa ada banyak rasa sakit trrkeam jelas dalam kepalanya,detik demi detik setiap moment demi moment. Tersenyum getir dan mulai menoleh melihat pelayan memberikan pesanan yang Sehun pinta.

"Makanlah." Bisik Sehun. Namun belum sempat Sehun menyuapkan makananya, Sehun bergegas memanggil pelayan.

Luhan pun menoleh heran, mengapa Sehun memanggil kembali pelayan itu, apa ada yang salah? Apa pelayan itu salah membawakan minuman untuknya?

"Ada apa tuan, ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?"

Sehun menggeleng lantas tersenyum tipis.

"Tolong bungkuskan yang ini." Tunjuk Sehun pada satu mangkok yang masih utuh.

Pelayan itu menganggukdan segera melakukan apa yang Sehun pinta.

Sehun kembali diam, dia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan. Satu suap demi satu suap Sehun makan, ada berbagai rasa yang ingin Sehun lupakan, tetapi hidup ini harus terus berjalan, benar?

Tersenyum pedih, Sehun hanya merasa seperti sendiri kembali. Menikmati sarapannya dalam hening dan dengan segera menyelesaikannya.

Sehun bangkit dan berdiri, tepat di luar Sehun berdiri ragu. Menggenggam bubur yang Sehun pesan tadi dengan erat. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak suka, sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang dia makan pagi ini. Dia alergi terhadap kudapan laut, kulitnya akan memerah dan menjadi gatal setelah Sehun memakannya, tetapi karena hidangan ini adalah hal yang paling kekasihnya sukai Sehun menjadikan hidangan ini sebagai menu sarapan rutinnya.

Menatap tangannya yang sudah muncul ruam-ruam kemerahan, akhirnya dengan hati yang berat hati Sehun membuang bubur itu dalam wadah sampah. Satu porsi untuknya, dan satu porsi untuk Luhan— tetapi pada kenyataannya hanya ada dia seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun.

* * *

_I didn't know how thankful your love was_

_I thought it would stop once it ended_

_But every day, I'm fixing myself to want you_

_I think my love will endlessly rise_

* * *

Luhan sedari tadi diam, memandang Sehun yang tengah sibuk berjalan ke sana dan kemari. Membersihkan rumah dan menumpuk barang-barang milik Luhan.

Ada beberapa barang yang Sehun masukan di dalam kotak, ada mantel, beberapa bukunya, sandal rumah yang begitu Luhan sukai, kanvas lukisan, beberapa boneka bambi dan hello kitty.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kali ini, beberapa hari ini pun Sehun lebih banyak diam dan terlihat lebih murung.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang pergi beranjak menuju halaman belakang. Melihat Sehun yang menyalakan perapian.

"Sehun apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan, namun bukannya menjawab Sehun malah melempar beberapa benda menuju perapian.

"Oppa! Mengapa semua kau bakar? Mengapa kau membuang barang-barang ku?"

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa—"

Pria itu lantas mengambil beberapa barang dan memasukannya lagi dalam kobaran api, tidak menanggapi Luhan sama sekali

Kembali mengambil beberapa barang, namun tangannya terhenti pada sebuah kotak hadiah yang sudah Sehun persiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Sehun bimbang, apakah harus kotak ini Sehun bakar juga. Besok adalah tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, hari yang takan mungkin Sehun lupakan. Hari awal mulai runtuhnya dunia Sehun. Berbagai penyesalan dan hal-hal gila yang selalu berdatangan.

Sehun membuka kotak itu, sebuah potret Luhan, liontin yang begitu indah serta sebuah parfum yang begitu Luhan sukai.

Mungkin ini memang gila, alasan mengapa Sehun terus menerus menganggap Luhan ada di sisinya adalah karena hadiah ini. Hanya pada tanggal kematiannya, saat Sehun menyiapkan hadiah untuk Luhan, saat itu pula dia bisa melihat Luhan, berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Wanita itu bergegas menghampiri hadiah yang Sehun siapkan tersenyum amat begitu manis lantas menghilang.

Berhari-hari setelahnya Sehun seperti orang gila, kalap, membeli semua yang Luhan sukai, membungkusnya dan berharap Luhan akan kembali hadir. Namun seberapa banyak hadiah yang Sehun berikan Luhan tidak pernah kembali, hanya pada tanggal kematiannya itulah, Sehun mampu melihatnya.

Meski hanya sebentar tetapi Sehun ingin bertemu, dan menganggap Luhan ada dan hidup adi sisinya. Memperhatikannya, berbincang dengannya, melakukan sesuatu seolah-olah merka sedang bersama. Tetapi Sehun salah, tidak seharusnya dia menjalani hidup seperti ini, tidak seharusnya Sehun menyiksa dirinya serta Luhan seperti sekarang ini.

Mungkin, hadiah ini adalah hadiah terakhir yang akan Sehun kirimkan. Berat memang, tetapi ini memang hidup, adakalanya bertemu adakalanya berpisah adakalanya memiliki tetapi adakalanya juga kehilangan. Sehun harus bisa menerima, harus juga bisa melepaskan.

* * *

_I stop time (oh now I will) and go back to you_

_Again today, I open your page in my book of memories_

_**I'm inside of there in that winter**_

* * *

Luhan mengikuti Sehun, dia tidak tahu ke mana pria itu akan pergi.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 24 Desember, Luhan tersenyum senang, itu artinya Sehun akan memberikan kado untuknya. Luhan menduga-duga sekiranya apa yang akan Sehun berikan. Tahun kemarin Sehun memberikannya sebuah hairclip bermotif bunga yang sangat indah, bertabur berlian kecil serta satu sapphire biru sebagai batu utama. Tahun kaemarinya lagi Sehun hanya memberikan Luhan sebuah kolase foto dirinya dan Sehun, yang disusun begitu indah dan cantik. Tahun sekarang Luhan tidak tahu, dia juga tidak ingin menebak, takut untuk salah dan biarkan ini menjadi kejutan saja.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan Sehun, sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sehun tinggal tetapi Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun melewati tempat ini. Luhan melihat Sehun yang mulai turun dari mobil, pria itu lantas meletakkan kotak hadiahnya di atas aspal. Memejamkan matanya, tersenyum tetapi air mata jatuh di sana.

Luhan diam, dia merasa was-was. Melihat Sehun yang tetap berdiri menunggu dirinya lantas Luhan datang menghampiri.

Luhan mengernyit heran, melihat sesosok wanita yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari Sehun berdiri. Darah menggenang di sana dan dia tampak sudah tidak bernafas.

Luhan mendekat, melihat lebih jelas bagaimana sosok itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin menolong sosok itu, orang-orang di sini hanya sibuk dan tidak peduli. Luhan merasa iba, lantas dia menghampiri dan berjongkok didepannya, menyibak rambutnya sehingga jelas terlihat wajahnya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, dan memekik keras.

Itu dirinya! Sosok itu adalah dia.

"Aniya..." Luhan menggeleng dan mulai menangis. Itu bukan dia, itu bukan dirinya!

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun, pria itu malah menatap Luhan dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Luhan berjongkok dan menangis. Inikah alasannya mengapa Sehun jarang menanggapi dirinya. Inikah alasan mengapa Sehun terkadang tidak menjawab saat Luhan memanggilnya. Inikah alasan mengapa Sehun selalu berbicara aneh padahal Luhan sama sekali tidak bertanya.

Karena sesungguhnya Luhan sudah mati, kehidupan antara dia dan Sehun tidak sama lagi.

Luhan menoleh melihat Sehun yang berjongkok di depan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Jangan menangis," Ucap Sehun pelan. Sehun ingin menghapus air mata itu, tetapi hatinya terasa ragu. "Maafkan aku yang selama ini membuatmu kebingungan dan tidak tenang."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. Dingin, itulah yang dia rasakan. Memeluknya erat seolah-olah dia akan kehilangan Luhan saat detik itu juga.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan kembali berbicara.

"Maafkan aku... " Bisiknya. "Kau akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, kau akan selalu tetap dan menjadi satu-satunya yang aku cintai di sisa hidup ini."

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya menenggelamkan dirinya dan kembali menangis. Luhan tidak ingin berpisah, dia tidak ingin pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu, kini dan nanti. Di kehidupan ini, ataupun di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan, menghapus jejak air mata di sana. Mengecupnya pelan, satu demi satu.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, jangan risaukan aku. Aku akan menjalani hidup dengan sebaik yang aku bisa."

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan kembali memeluk Sehun. Mendekapnya erat.

Sehun tersenyum pedih, menepuk-nepuk punggung itu halus.

"Terima kasih sudah mau hadir dan mencintai seseorang seperti diriku. Sudah mau menerima dengan berbagai kekurangan ku, aku mencintaimu, selalu dan akan terus seperti itu."

Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan, mengusap pipi itu, lalu menggenggam tangan itu erat.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, matanya masihlah basah dan merah namun gadis itu tersenyum pelan, begitu kecil dan tulus.

Salju perlahan turun dari arah langit, berguguran dan jatuh melewati tubuh Luhan. Perlahan dan perlahan tubuh itu mulai menipis, hampir kabur tersapu udara.

Sehun tersenyum, dan membiarkan Luhan yang mulai hilang dari pandangan.

"Tenanglah di sana. Aku mencintaimu dan tunggulah aku."

Dan Luhan pergi, tersapu angin bersama salju yang turun menutupi jalan. Harapan yang mulai menipis dan satu kehangatan yang kini sudah menghilang.

"_Selamat tinggal."_

_"Dan, terima kasih."_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**FIN**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Sedih sih memang :") tetapi bahagia itu relatif. Yang sabar yaaa...

Ini aku ambil dari MV Miracle in December tapi ngambil sudut pandang ceweknya.

Gimana ceritanya, ini pertama kalinya aku ikutan project di Daisy Universe, sehabis hiahatus berlama-lama dan ngejar ketertinggalan hutang wkwkwk syukur bisa ikutan event di sini. Maaf kalo harus misahin Sehun dan Luhan— lagi... Dan maaf lagi kalo Luhan yang harus jadi korbannya ):

Semoga sukaaa~~~

Coba tebak siapa saya... Wkwkwk, gak ketebak juga gak papa sih... Bener gak bener kudu bener wkwkwk... /Enggak sya bercanda... /

Sampai jumpa...


End file.
